


Lost control

by elvishhhhhhh



Category: Psycho-Pass
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-09 14:53:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6911659
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elvishhhhhhh/pseuds/elvishhhhhhh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>终于赶在520的尾巴上写好了，病病的一次电话play，接在一期，请谨慎阅读。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Lost control

这一切似乎突然之间就发生了，狡啮接起了槙岛打来的电话，在得知他从医院出逃的消息之后。

哲学家让人焦躁的语句里，再一次像从高楼的阶梯里走下那般，喊了狡啮的名字。

“晚上好。”

他说。

狡啮知道自己的房间已经拉紧了窗帘，封闭到了全然不见天日的程度——他不是什么具有好奇心的人，屋内的一切都与外界是隔绝开来的，从而断绝了内外被监视的可能性。

除了台灯苍白而惨淡的亮度，他关掉了室内所有的灯光。

但槙岛的电话是如此地荒诞不经，如同他的声音，他的存在一般进驻了狡啮的大脑，爬过了里面的皱褶和皮层，接下来就是用针扎一样的频率在上面跳着舞，给猎犬的神经挖掘了一个新的孔洞。

槙岛和他的立了墓碑的坟墓待在一起。哲学家的半边身子依靠在墓碑上，正懒洋洋地同提着马灯的年迈守夜人打着招呼，瘦骨嶙峋的枝桠和因为乌鸦飞过后跌落的干枯树叶，一切画面都如同上世纪的老派电影，狡啮并不清楚这是否是前些日子他探查过这类过时的娱乐形式的后遗症，但他仍然能看到墓碑上自己的名字。

除以受苦为生活的直接目的之外，人生就没有什么目的而言。

凄风苦雨中，槙岛抚摸着狡噛慎也四个汉字。　　

　　　　　　　  
这类不切实际的幻想让狡啮打翻了书桌上的玻璃杯，摔了一个踉跄后跌落在柔软的沙发中。　  
　  
“你所在的房间空无一人，狡啮。我在与你相隔半个城市的距离，这边同样有狂风怒吼。”

听到狡啮那边传来弄翻东西的动静后，槙岛毫不客气地出声嘲弄了他。

哲学家有着空洞的笑声：“我们终于见面了，这不是很好吗，狡啮慎也。

幻想是双方面的，长时间的拉锯战听起来有些玄学，但是事实。难得遇上能和我搏击的人，希望你能从搏斗本身得到欢愉。”

“槙岛，你对自己的体术未免太过自信”狡啮反唇相讥，忘了自己与槙岛同时躺在医院的时候。

“或许吧，”并不清楚这是否是事实，但现在来自另一端的笑声听起来要真实多了，“我们不得不承认一些事实，比如普世价值观和规律，这个世界的本源和来由，而男人之间的打斗一向是性欲发泄的形式之一。”　  
　　　　　  
“你会同我接吻吗，执行官，同一个真正的杀人犯接吻。”电话中槙岛的声音正通过电波舔噬着狡啮的耳垂，“这类肢体接触听起来有些太过于亲密了，对你我现在的关系而言。

但我想你会喜欢的。当你的舌尖滑过我的上颚，而我轻咬住你的下嘴唇时，你能清楚地感觉到唾液交换间蔓延起的对我的情绪，它们一向是最棒的催情剂。”

他的阴茎竟然有了微微的勃起——感谢现代科技的便利，他能完美地听到槙岛一如既往的平稳语气，从城市另一头传达过来的声音，这让他联想到随之可能会来的喘息，甚至呻吟。

“你想要杀了我吗，你想要咬掉我一块皮肉吗。介时我身上会淌着湿淋淋的粘稠血液同你做爱，从而让你尝到新鲜而生硬的铁锈味道。  
你进入我，你硬挺的性器在我的股间摩擦，或许一开始我们还有余暇反唇相讥，但到后来已经完全失控。”

即使是在室内夜晚的那次短暂见面，槙岛的皮肤仍然苍白得如同身置白昼，太阳伴随着他的存在，世界因此被更改和抹杀，泛着剃刀一般冰冷的光。

狡啮还记得拳头挥至槙岛身上时所能碰到的新鲜触感，他将手抚上了自己的阴茎，低头的时候血液冲上了头部，脸有些微微的发热。　　  
　　  
“灵魂的迷失和肉体的交融，你喜欢这样称呼性交这类行为吗，狡啮。

如果你将要回复我的是肯定的答案，那么……我将非常荣幸。”

狡啮加快了自己手上动作的频率，这让自我厌恶的浪潮一波一波地蔓延上来，暴雨将至，如同看到槙岛出现在他右侧的幻影时一般，他能看到槙岛苍白而细瘦的五指握住了他的灼热，上下抚弄过一整个柱体。哲学家垂下了自己金色的眼睛，情色与痛苦，快感和折磨，他正全神贯注于狡啮整个身体的欲望本身。

槙岛把自己的右手交给了狡啮，让后者能顺着指节一直亲吻到了指结，再顺理成章地将整个骨节吞了进去。亲吻延伸成了舔吮，而食指与舌尖的逗弄变成了性器深入一般地结合。

他用力咬了下去，留下两个吸血鬼似的小巧的牙印。

而当狡啮抬起头时，他触目所及的不仅仅是槙岛卖弄式的侧脸轮廓，一整个墙壁上原本模糊的槙岛圣护的影像，已经同从电话中传递过来的声音以及自己面前这个暴风骤雨下的幻影融为一体。

他细碎的长睫毛，赤裸的上身和在晦暗的灯光下光洁的锁骨。狡啮最初没想过会涉及到器官的插搐，但事情就这么顺利陈章地发生了，哲学家柔软的内壁吞下了自己的性器，里面烫得要命，而猎犬居高临下地注视着这一切。

“不仅仅是你，我也是，狡啮慎也，我至今仍旧是人类。”

当白浊的精液最终释放之时，狡啮仍沉浸在快感的脑海里模糊地判断出了这样的语句。他本应是溺毙于海洋的船只，被海浪粉碎过的木板，在失去风向和北极星的深夜里，只有海面带着荧光的浮游生物能给予他些许指引。

包括两个人郁结的情绪，包括槙岛口中所谓的西比拉的真相，什么都无法辨明。

他的腔调像咏叹，像歌颂，像预言，带着戏剧中奇特而上扬的尾音，将或许会发生于他们之间的一切悉数告知于狡啮，槙岛甚至没有刻意拔高声调。

我们很快还会相见。

这是狡啮与槙岛在心中都有所预感的事实，跨越过长时间争斗和纠缠，他们终将迎来最后的结局。

“狡啮，”槙岛的笑声仍然带着喘息之后的沙哑，但语气却无比笃定。

“死亡的长袍会掩盖住我的尸体，我们相拥而眠。”

 

他终于能从射精的余韵中缓过来，在黑暗的彻底来临前伸手挂掉了电话。

　


End file.
